


Victory

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, Smut, mild spoilers for DSOD be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: He was flawless, the very definition of perfection. It was easy to see why this man had been a god.Been. Right. Like he still wasn’t one.The very thing Kaiba had strived towards all his life. Not even Yugi Mutou was here to witness this.It was only Kaiba, and in that moment, Atem had eyes only for him.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after getting out of the cinemas seeing DSOD the first time, was in a rare pride mood. Only got around to posting it now, but I do still love this piece of writing. Writing pride and Kaiba in general is always interesting.

“I won, pharaoh.” Kaiba stepped forward, perfect modern day shoes tapping loudly against the polished stone floor.

Atem just stared at him, that small smile never leaving his face. It had been there through their entire duel, shifting every now and then when he thought he was winning. Even during his last move, and the play Kaiba used to win, the smile had been there.

Even when he had known he had lost.

Instead Atem kept smiling, and even now, his life points at zero, he seemed at ease, not at all bothered by losing the duel, his _Dia Dhank_ closed and lying flat against his arm.

Kaiba felt cheated. He had expected the pharaoh to accept his loss, but he didn’t want it to end so… _casually_.

His desire was burning, and he needed to fuel it. He needed  _more_.

Atem turned around, his back to Kaiba, moving back to his throne. A quick flick of his wrist scattered his priests, each one leaving the room hastily.

It left the two of them alone, the grandness of the room suddenly overbearing to Kaiba. He chose to focus on Atem, honing his attention onto the man now sitting back on his throne.

“What happens now?” Kaiba asked, stepping closer.

“Now?” Atem tilted his head, eyes staring curiously into Kaiba’s.

“I won the duel.” Kaiba reinstated.

“You did.”

“So what happens now?”

“What do you expect to happen?”

“I want my revenge.”

“And you’ve taken it.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Not enough? What else can I possibly offer you, Kaiba?” Atem asked. His tone was interested, no anger present at all.

The pharaoh was sitting on his throne, legs curled underneath him and arm resting against the side. He looked posed, like a cat sprawled comfortably on a chair.

Kaiba took a moment to take in the pharaoh’s whole appearance, the way he was crouched with his knees on the throne, posture bent low almost in prostration. And yet he still remained elegant, still felt regal in the curve of his back, the armbands encircling his biceps and forearms gleaming back at Kaiba stunningly.

Overall Atem seemed to shine, almost glowing with the amount of gold on his form. Kaiba briefly thought of the golden flames of the Winged Dragon of Ra, that small voice in his head that kept his knowledge of such things whispering about a golden god with wings of fire.

Right now, Atem didn’t look much different.

His ruby eyes stared up at Kaiba, silently questioning, waiting patiently for Kaiba to make the first move.

If this was another game, then Kaiba would win this one too.

He strode up to the throne, stepping up onto the dais. Atem made no move to stop him, his head tilting upwards as Kaiba came closer, towering over Atem’s crouched form.

He stopped once he was directly in front of Atem, close enough to brush against him with the smallest movement. Atem gazed up at him, red eyes revealing nothing in their depths. Kaiba in turn gave nothing away, staring right back at him blankly.

A questioning hand was brought to Kaiba’s pants, Atem’s fingers curling into the top of the belt. His eyes remained on Kaiba’s, the lightest of pressure placed on Kaiba’s crotch as he watched him.

Kaiba gave a curt nod, and with permission given Atem begun to undo the belt. His eyes left Kaiba to focus on his work, and Kaiba took the moment to appreciate the way Atem’s hair moved, the locks wrapped around his crown, red tips splayed out towards the ceiling. He was flawless, the very definition of perfection. It was easy to see why this man had been a god.

_Been_. Right. Like he still wasn’t one.

The very thing Kaiba had strived towards all his life. Not even Yugi Mutou was here to witness this.

It was only Kaiba, and in that moment, Atem had eyes only for him.

Atem made quick work of his pants, pausing once Kaiba’s dick was freed. His eyes returned to Kaiba’s, a hand trailing along the underside, touch feather soft as he stroked the vein.

Kaiba stiffened, a bolt of lightning shooting through his body at the touch. Atem’s smile twisted upwards further into a smirk for a split second before he ducked his head, tongue darting out to lick over the head.

“Ah!” Kaiba gasped, then immediately squashed down the sound. He didn’t need to feed into Atem’s thoughts that he  _liked_  this.

Because then he wouldn’t be able to deny it.

Atem put his lips to the head, nibbling around the skin before opening wider and sliding it in.

“P-Pharaoh…” Kaiba grunted, his eyelids sliding closed. He felt Atem hum around his dick, the wet smacking sounds loud as he swallowed spit and pre. Kaiba wasn’t able to remain standing, his knees caving onto the throne, leaving him in an awkward half standing, half bent down position.

It seemed to work well for Atem, who continued sucking, sliding his mouth along the length and swallowing against it loudly. He moved to the base, engulfing it all, and Kaiba could see the smallest signs of strain against his face.

Kaiba moved a hand to Atem’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft locks. Atem’s lips were warm against his base, and his dick was on fire, surrounded completely by Atem’s hot mouth. Looking down at the pharaoh, Kaiba was shocked to see Atem’s eyes staring back at him.

The image alone was enough to make Kaiba groan, Atem’s nose buried deep in his pubes, lips moving against his hot dick.

Kaiba let out a gasp, unable to hold it in anymore. His orgasm burnt through him, come shooting out of his dick into and around Atem’s mouth. Atem hardly reacted, his mouth working to swallow Kaiba’s release. Some of it dribbled down his lips, a thin line of the sticky substance trailing down Atem’s chin.

Kaiba just panted, watching as Atem finished swallowing his load. Once he had no more to give, he gave Atem a tug on his hair, and Atem followed his hand backwards, lips sliding off Kaiba’s dick with a wet  _pop_.

Atem stared up at him, wiping a hand over his mouth, lips pulled back into that same small smile.

“What happens now, Kaiba?”


End file.
